


Pretty Cure: Earth's Legendary Warriors

by LluminateCrystal



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, プリキュア | PreCure | Pretty Cure Series
Genre: Avengers AU, Bisexuality, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29456136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LluminateCrystal/pseuds/LluminateCrystal
Summary: "There was an idea to bring together a group of remarkable people. So when we needed them, they could fight the battles that we never could."An entire rewrite of MCUIS but Pretty Cure.
Kudos: 3





	Pretty Cure: Earth's Legendary Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and ran with it. This is gonna be a long one folks. It won't be exactly like the MCU as there are changes I'm going to make eventually, but suit up folks because it's gonna be a wild ride. It should be stated that this AU features a world where being gay was normal for centuries, women were just as eligible to be in the military as men and is a fusion of Japanese and American military systems. Because I have know clue how the Japanese military works. For the sake of the story, (almost) everyone is a form of bisexual. This isn't me being salty, I just don't want people being confused as to why Nagisa is actively trying to join the military when women weren't known for being in the military during the 20th century, and why girls dating girls is so casual in the 1900s. It's all for the sake of the AU. Enjoy.

Elder watched as the wall of the cathedral came crumbling down in front of him, the door now becoming a useless piece of rubble. Soldiers wearing Labyrinth uniforms stormed in through the gaping hole that was just created as Elder started to realize he was now vulnerable. A rifle was aimed at him, so he put his hands behind his head and got on his knees. He only prayed that they wouldn’t find what they knew they were looking for. He watched a few of the Labyrinth soldiers head for the tomb in the middle of the room and started to push it open. It was a clear struggle for them, and Elder had a feeling he could buy time, until…

“That’s enough, men!” Everyone turned to the room turned towards the voice, and if Elder wasn’t fearful before, he absolutely was now. Standing there on the rubble was a man wearing a uniform similar to the Labyrinth soldiers, but more unique; giving the impression of a higher-up. He was tall, pale and slender, eyes thin yet illuminating an emerald green. Elder has never seen this man before, but he’s heard the stories and he knew very well who this man was: General Shun Minami. “It has taken me a long time to find this place.” Minami states as he walks over the rubble, approaching the Elder. When he was finally standing above him, he smiled. “You should be commended.” He paused for a moment, then dropped his smile. “It’s rude to aim a weapon at a host. Let him up.” With that, the soldier aiming the rifle lowered his weapon and grabbed Elder by the arm, prompting Elder to get back on his feet.

“I think that you are a man of great vision.” Minami started, then paused to allow Elder to calm himself a little. “And in this way, we are very much alike.” Elder took a deep breath and shook his head.

“I am nothing like you.” Minami gave a little chuckle at this.

“No, of course.” His eyes thinned. “But what others see as superstition, you and I know to be a science.” Elder swallowed hard. He knew exactly what Minami was referring to.

“What you seek is just a legend.” Elder knew that wouldn’t stop him, but the truth was not an option at this point in time.

“Then why make such an effort to conceal it?” When Elder didn’t answer, Minami walked past him, towards the tomb and rested his hands on the lid. Elder watched as a tomb that three men could not open was opened so effortlessly by Minami. There in the tomb was an old skeleton of a legendary warrior holding a pearl rimmed mirror. Minami reached inside and pulled it out of the boned hands, ever so delicately studying it. “The Chairect was the jewel of the Queen’s treasure room.” He looked straight into Elder’s eyes, and dropped it casually, as if it were nothing. Elder watched as it fell to the floor and shattered like glass in the space between them. A fake. “It is not something one buries.” And he saw through it. “But I think it is close, yes?”

Elder shook his head. “I can not help you.” Minami only nodded in agreement.

“No. But maybe you could help your village. You must have some friends out there. Some… little grandchildren perhaps?” Elder was silent. Minami looked outside, Elder doing the same, and as if on cue, a tank threateningly aimed towards the main village. “I have no reason for them to die.”

Minami and Elder stared at each other, as if a mental fight for the upper hand. Elder had no reason for anyone to die either. But the Chairect was too dangerous of an item to be in the wrong hands. A shameful risk, but one he was willing to make. So he continued to stare at Minami with a poker face. It lasted for a while. But it seems as though Minami got the message, as he looked past Elder for a short second, and his eyes widened. The smile returned. He realized something.

“Ikebana.” Minami walked past Elder and Elder only watched him as he approached a carving on the wall. It was a large flower with a phoenix flying behind it, twelve spheres surrounding the fake plant. It was well known in the Garden of Light, and only few words of it have arrived on Earth. Minami knowing of its existence wouldn’t be a surprise, but it is a terrifying thought. “Flower of life,” He got closer to the carving, placing his hands over the grooves of the image. “Keeper of will and heart as well.” His hands slid over the center of the flower, and for a moment, he kept them there. He put pressure on that area, and it went into the wall, like a button. The lower part of the carving popped out a drawer, emitting a golden light. He found it.

Minami reached inside the drawer and pulled out the true Chairect. Not a simple pearl mirror, but a miniature throne with the power of a thousand crowns. “You have never seen this, have you?” he asked without looking up.

“It is not for the eyes of ordinary men.” Elder stated clearly. Minami looked to him, smile remaining and eyes thinning.

“Exactly.” He placed the Chairect back in the drawer and took the drawer with him. “Gove the order to open fire.” With that, the rest of Labyrinth ran through the gaping hole in the wall. Minami began to walk off.

“Fool!” Elder called, causing Minami to stop. “You can not control the power you hold. You will burn!”

Minami turned around. His smile was gone, his eyes lacking soul. It was over. “I already have.” With that, Elder was shot dead.

* * *

Nagisa cried out in pain as she was punched in the stomach. She hated being there, in a fight with a slightly drunk man, in the back alley of a movie theater. If she just kept her mouth shut, she wouldn’t be there, but why would she? Their country was in the middle of a war, many of the people dying everyday because of it. The theater featured a war advertisement to remind everyone the importance of what was going on, and the idiot in front of her was mouthing the entire thing off. She couldn’t stand for that disrespect. And in the end, she got dragged out by him and was taking a beating. A terrible scenario, but she didn’t care. 

She took a deep breath and lunged forward. The man only punched her in the face, knocking her down to the ground. She coughed a little, but forced herself back up again, ready for another hit. “You just don’t know when to give up, do you?” the man said.

“I could do this all day.” Nagisa breathed. It came out less confident than she wanted, but she was proud she was at least able to get it out. She lunged forward once more, swinging her fist, but was only stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and being punched once again. She fell back. This time, she struggled to get up, and kept falling to the ground.  _ Unbelievable. _

“Hey!” she heard a familiar voice call. “Pick on someone your own size.”

_ Right on cue.  _ This wasn’t the first time Nagisa needlessly got into a fight. She would always be close to losing, and the idiot Saki Hyuuga came to her rescue. What a jerk. She listened to the fight as she fought to stand back up. Her throat went dry and she started to cough again. Great.

“Sometimes I think you like to get beat up.” she heard Saki say. Nagisa fought to stop her coughing fit as she felt Saki’s hand touch her arm. Nagisa allowed her to pull her up. 

She finally stopped coughing and leaned against the nearest wall, taking deep breaths, closing her eyes. “I had him on the ropes.” she managed to say between her breaths. 

There was the sound of shuffling paper, followed by Saki asking, “How many times is this?” If Nagisa was guessing correctly, she was referring to her most recent attempt to enlist in the military. The form must have fallen out in the middle of the fight, allowing Saki to read it freely. “Oh, you’re from Chiba now?” She was annoyed. It wasn’t news to her that Nagisa changed her background for everytime she attempted to enlist. But it was the only way she could try again. Everytime she was denied the military, she would just be a new Nagisa Misumi, from a different town in a different district and a different prefecture. “You know it’s illegal to lie on the enlistment form.”

Nagisa scoffed. She knew better than anyone. Nagisa opened her eyes to throw an insult, but stopped herself. Saki was in a military uniform. “You get your orders?”

Saki looked up from the form and nodded. “The 107th. Sergeant Saki Hyuuga shipping out for Hagukumi. First thing tomorrow.”

Nagisa sighed.  _ Unbelievable.  _ She was happy for Saki, don’t get her wrong. She’s been happy for Saki ever since she got into the military. But now she was a sergeant getting sent out of town while Nagisa couldn’t even get in on her first attempt, let alone four. “I should be going.”

Saki cocked her head. She knew what she meant. They’ve been doing everything together since they’ve met. But instead of moping, she just did a little chuckle and wrapped her arm over Nagisa’s shoulders. “C’mon Nagi!” She started moving, prompting Nagisa to walk. She obeyed. “It’s my last night. We gotta get you cleaned up.” she said, tossing the form to the side. 

Nagisa raised an eyebrow. “Why? Where are we going?” 

“The future.” Nagisa didn’t know what she meant until she read a newspaper advertising a convention titled “The World Exposition of Tomorrow.” A convention sponsored by Yukishiro Industries to display the plans of the company. Nagisa wasn’t too concerned about the inventions of the future, but agreed to go for Saki’s sake. 

So after looking presentable and getting changed into a cleaner outfit, they left, not without Saki commenting on how Nagisa looked ready to pick people up, much to her distaste. She’ll admit that she was looking for love since high school, but a romantic partner was one of the last things on her mind at the moment. 

“You’re about to be the last eligible person in Japan.” Saki stated after they entered the convention. Nagisa only rolled her eyes. “You know over 70 million live here.”

“I’d settle for just one.” Nagisa said sarcastically.

“Good thing I took care of that.” Saki waved to the distance. Two girls waved back. They looked more like they were into the uniform than Saki herself.

_ Unbelievable.  _ “What did you tell her about me?” There’s no way Saki managed to set up a double date with two  _ girls _ in this era. 

“Only the good stuff.” 

Nagisa threw a glare as Saki approached the girls. She sighed and brushed a hand through her hair.  _ You got this.  _ She did not. 

Both of the girls were relatively uninterested in Nagisa, not that she was surprised. She tried to make up for it by sharing a snack with one of them, but when offered, the date just stared at Nagisa funny.  _ Nice one Nagisa.  _ It didn’t help that she was the only one uninterested in the convention. The ideas were creative, it just wasn’t in her interest. What was in her interest was a war advertisement. There was a recruitment center for anyone on the fairgrounds interested in enlisting.  _ Might as well,  _ she told herself, slipping away while the girls were distracted with a presentation. 

The center looked more like a museum of war advertisements than a military recruitment center, but it was more of a public location, so it made sense as to why it looked this way. While looking for a place to sign up, she saw someone standing in front of a photo stand-in mirror. It was a picture of a soldier saluting, the face cut out for pedestrians to view themselves in. It looked like you had to stand on a platform and your face would be reflected in the head hole. When the person was pulled away by their spouse, Nagisa curiously stood in their place. When she looked in the mirror, only the top of her face fit in the hole. She wasn’t tall enough to get her entire face in.  _ Unbelievable. _

Nagisa suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back. At first she thought she was going to get into another fight, but only saw Saki’s smiling face. She figured she would’ve realized she was gone eventually. “Come on, you're missing the point of a double date. We’re supposed to take the girls dancing!”

Nagisa stepped off the platform and wrapped her hand around her arm a bit sheepishly. “You go ahead. I’ll catch up.” Saki’s smile faded and she sighed. She knew exactly what Nagisa was thinking.

“You’re really going to do this again?” Nagisa shrugged.

“It’s a fair. I’m going to try my luck.”

“As who? Misumi of Osaka?” Nagisa looked away. “They’ll catch you. Or worse, they’ll actually  _ take _ you.”

“Look, I know you don’t think I can do this–” Nagisa started before being interrupted by Saki firmly placing her hands on Nagisa’s shoulders, causing Nagisa to look back at her.

“This isn’t a back alley Nagisa, this is war!” Nagisa stiffened.

“I know it’s a war, you don’t have to tell me!” Saki removed her hands from her shoulders.

“Why are you so keen to fight? There are many important jobs–”

“What am I going to do? Collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?!”

“Why not?!” Nagisa shook her head.

“I’m not going to sit in a factory Saki!”

“I don’t–” Nagisa stopped her. She had enough.

“Saki, there are people laying down their lives! I have no right to do any less than them. And that’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me!” 

Saki only thinned her eyes.“Right.” she nodded. “Because you have nothing to prove.” 

Nagisa fell silent. She wanted to debate that. She wanted to say “I don’t” and be done with it. But she didn’t. Because if she said those words, she wouldn’t even think they were true.

Saki and Nagisa met back in the 7th grade and have been friends ever since. They were like sisters of different families but near inseparable. At the time, they were two of the top sports players. Saki was the main pitcher for the softball team and Nagisa was lead offender for the lacrosse team. Despite being born with multiple health defects, Nagisa managed to stay strong for the first few years of lacrosse. It only got worse.

In 9th grade she got hit with strep throat, which didn’t help with her pre-existing asthma. It led to scarlet fever, which led to rheumatic fever, causing her to play lacrosse less and less. She was getting sinusitis more and more frequently, and the high blood pressure only made everything worse. But instead of her body actively fighting to get better, it seems as though it was actively getting worse. By the time she reached the 10th grade, her health was so terrible that she had to stop playing lacrosse altogether. Saki offered to drop softball to spend more time with Nagisa, but Nagisa didn’t want Saki to quit for something out of her control. It took until the end of high school for Nagisa to fully recover. Through that alone, Nagisa could see why Saki would think she had something to prove. But it wasn’t that alone. 

Nagisa’s father died from mustard gas when she was just ten years of age. Her mother became a military medic and died from a bullet wound shortly after Nagisa graduated. And just last year, her brother was rushed on the scene to bomb Pearl Harbor. His lack of aviation training resulted in a fatal plane crash. All while she was stuck at home, unable to do anything about it.

Maybe she did have something to prove. Maybe she wanted to prove to the world that the 12 year old Nagisa Misumi who led her lacrosse team to victory for two years straight was still there. Maybe she wanted to prove she wasn’t the helpless girl who took two years to recover from multiple illnesses and had to be saved from every fight she got into. Maybe she wanted to prove that she wasn’t the odd one out in the family; that she was just as capable of risking and possibly sacrificing her life so that everyone else could live theirs. Or maybe she just wanted to protect her country. 

“Hey sarge! We going dancing?!” called one of the girls from the date, catching the attention of Saki and Nagisa. Nagisa looked away while Saki turned around to give them the brightest smile.

“Yes we are!” she called back. Saki turned back to Nagisa and they ended up making eye contact. It could’ve been like that for a while. Saki begging Nagisa to come along, ignore the war, dance with a few women. But she knew it wouldn’t have worked. Out of all the fights Nagisa got into, the only ones she seemed to win were the ones with Saki. “Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” Nagisa joked. Saki chuckled. They exchanged a short embrace.

“You’re a punk.”

“Jerk.” They let go and smiled at each other. “Be careful. And don't win the war until I get there.”

Saki gave a two-finger salute and walked off to treat the ladies. With that, Nagisa turned around to find registration. They have officially parted ways. Little did she know, someone was listening in on their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> *Me, who watched enough Fresh to see Soular's first appearance as an active villain*: Did I do good? So, this is a bit darker than your typical Precure episode, but it's fine. I feel like Im going to confuse minds and break hearts. And if I do, then I'm on the right track. Feedback appreciated.


End file.
